


Zucchini

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [284]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Queer Platonic Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny worries they're too close. Sam has an answer to that.





	

They’re cuddling on the couch again. In a turn of events that Sam never expected but has nonetheless loved, Benny turns out to be quite cuddly, and more than willing to cuddle without bogging their relationship down with other things Sam doesn’t want. Benny’s never expected anything of him, and it’s the first time in a long time Sam’s felt at peace with another person.

Sam has his legs slung over Benny’s, and Benny buried in his side as the movie plays in the background. It’s part of Sam’s attempt to culturally catch Benny up, which has involved TV, books, and movies. Of course, it’s also a perfect excuse to cuddle. Sam figures they both get something out of it; it’s a win-win.

Today, Benny doesn’t seem very focused on the movie. It’s the most recent Dracula remake, and Sam is almost affronted. Benny usually has comments to make about vampire movies, and this one is a terrible cinematic tragedy to boot, leaving plenty of things to be commented on. But Benny is obviously distracted.

“Ever think we’re…too close?” Benny asks. “Like…Dean said somethin’, and he’s right. Most friends aren’t like this. Dean an’ I aren’t like this.”

Sam shrugs. No, he’s never thought that, but he has worried that Benny might. “Ever heard of a queer platonic partner?” Sam asks absently, watching the screen as he talks.

“No,” Benny says. Sam assumed so.

“It’s…all of this,” Sam tries to explain. “It’s a relationship without the romance, without the sex. Friends, but closer than usual friends. Cuddling, and holding hands and just being close and stuff. There for each other, you know?”

“Mhm,” Benny says. “You askin’ me somethin’?”

Well, Sam _had_  always liked the idea. “You wanna be my zucchini, Benny?” he asks.

Benny blinks at him. “Your _what_?”

Sam snorts. “Sorry. It’s a joke. Old joke. Uh, they didn’t have a word for it, right, because it’s _not_  lovers or boyfriend/girlfriend, or whatever, and there were no words, so they just…anyways,” Sam says hastily, realizing he’s getting off topic. “You wanna be my queer platonic partner?”

“It’s just like this?” Benny asks. “Just…what we already do?”

Sam nods. “Yeah, that’s the general idea. Just…someone to be close with.”

Benny grins and buries himself deeper in Sam’s arms. “Then sure, Sam. I’ll be your damn zucchini.”


End file.
